Tudo pela Pátria
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen Ackles, Capitão do exercito e médico neurocirurgião, Jared Padalecki um jovem estudante de medicina. PWP. Jensen com 30 anos e Jared com 20. Sem dramas, sem lágrimas, apenas safadeza... Com um pouco de romance.


**Titulo: Tudo pela pátria.**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo.

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Claudia, devem está estranhando, onde estar a Angiolleto, a minha Arcanja ficou dodói das mãos, e esse texto é muito grande e tenho outras fics e o trabalho de beta além de mal remunerado não tem plano de saúde, ela está bicuda, mas ela fica linda de bico...

Então pedi para a Clau arranjar uma vaga em sua agenda de beta, a roubei um pouco da Pérola, apesar de querer as duas. Obrigada Claudia, quase morro com os seus comentários, o privilégio foi meu em ter a tua atenção e tempo para corrigir o meu texto que deve ter dado trabalho, a Anja que o diga. E minha Arcanja TE AMO...

Essa fic é um prêmio para a Mary SPN, um prêmio pelas fics maravilhosas que ela escreve, pela pessoa que é, por eu ser sua fã, por em julho a nossa amizade ir para um novo patamar, e tem tantas coisas que poderia enumerar por aqui, mas sei que todos querem ler a fic, principalmente ela. E com a minha cara de pau ofereço essa fic a você, Mary SPN, com todo o meu carinho e admiração.

**Resumo: **Jensen Ackles, Capitão do exercito e médico neurocirurgião, Jared Padalecki um jovem estudante de medicina. PWP. Jensen com 30 anos e Jared com 20. Sem dramas, sem lágrimas, apenas safadeza... Com um pouco de romance.

**JAJPJAJP**

- Bom dia Major Padalecki. – Cumprimentou o Capitão Jensen Ackles, que vestia um jaleco por cima da camiseta verde oliva e da calça camuflada. Sempre usava seu camuflado quando estava de plantão.

- Bom dia Capitão. – Respondeu o Major Jared Padalecki. – E o Capitão Collins?

– Eu estou estudando o seu caso junto ao Capitão Collins.

– Meu caso é muito sério? – O Major o olhou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, sempre trocamos opiniões e assim estamos por dentro do que está acontecendo a cada paciente. – Jensen tranquilizou o militar. – Assim, quando um se ausenta não ocorre nenhum problema por falta de conhecimento. Vejo que está mais uma noite sem dormir Major?

- Mais uma noite Capitão, hoje será a quarta. – Respondeu o homem deitado no leito que pertencia ao hospital do exército. O Capitão Ackles era médico neurocirurgião.

- Não se depender de mim.

- Não vou tomar remédio e ficar dopado o tempo todo mijando nas calças. – O Major se mostrava irredutível, mas Misha já tinha comentado sobre isso com o colega de profissão.

- Teremos o dia todo para resolver isso, não se preocupe agora. E esse jovem também ficou sem dormir? – O Capitão olhou para um rapaz moreno, que possuía olheiras que não passavam despercebidas apesar dos cabelos um pouco compridos, que cobriam seus olhos com uma franjinha rebelde.

- Claro, se estou acordado preciso dele acordado. – Respondeu o homem olhando um tanto enfezado para o jovem.

- Pelos menos quando ele chegar à idade de entrar pra o exército, já vai estar acostumado a ficar acordado. – O Capitão olhava com interesse para o rapaz que mordeu os lábios diante do exame do homem mais velho.

- Para minha infelicidade o neto que recebeu o meu nome nunca vai poder servir sua pátria. – Respondeu o Major com amargura. – Já até passou da idade, tem essa cara de moleque, mas já vai fazer 20 anos.

- Você não gosta das forças armadas? – Ackles perguntou curioso.

- Ah! Capitão ele é uma vergonha...

- Vovô! – Interrompeu o jovem que se mantivera calado até o momento.

- Deixa disso moleque, ele é médico, e para médico não se esconde nada... Ele é gay. – O velho ignorou o rapaz. – Deve ser por causa desse Tristan no nome.

- Mas ele é _seu _médico não _meu_! – O rapaz estava visivelmente envergonhado.

- Tá envergonhado por quê? Você mesmo bate no peito dizendo que não tem vergonha do que é! – Falou o velho mostrando claramente sua tristeza pelo neto ser homossexual.

- Mas vô... – O jovem foi interrompido por uma mão forte em seu ombro acompanhado de um olhar tipo: Deixa isso pra lá, ele está velho e doente.

- Muito bem Major. – Jensen sempre tratava seus pacientes militares da velha guarda pelas suas patentes, pois sabia que aquele tratamento fazia bem para aqueles senhores que dedicaram anos de suas vidas a serviço da pátria. – Essa tarde o senhor irá fazer uma ressonância, mas o aparelho aqui do hospital está em manutenção, portanto terá que ir a outra unidade... Jared, você irá nos acompanhar na ambulância. – Olhou para o rapaz. - Às dezesseis horas virei buscá-los. Major. – Jensen bateu continência para o velho que sorriu orgulhoso antes de dizer um "dispensado". O velho sabia que não era necessário o Capitão ter tal atitude, porém o respeito o deixava feliz.

Jared Tristan Padalecki olhou para o jovem Capitão saindo, mas recebeu uma bengalada na coxa.

- Esse aí não é para o teu bico. É homem de verdade. – O moreno apenas revirou os olhos, estava muito cansado para discutir, e ia falar o que? Que realmente a beleza do Capitão lhe chamava atenção? Ou que fazia três dias que o via passar pelos corredores e literalmente babava ao olhar aquele loiro? – E não adianta negar que até eu que gosto de mulher achei esse Capitão um pão.

- Um pão? – Jared sorriu por causa da expressão do avô. – Será que tenho a quem puxar? – Provocou o moreno, mas se arrependeu quando foi atingido por outra bengalada. Voltou a ficar quieto, pensando no Capitão Ackles, que de longe era lindo, e de perto era perfeito.

**JAJPJAJP**

Na hora do almoço Jared recebeu uma caixa de chocolate com um recadinho.

"_Coma, pois está precisando de energia extra."_

O rapaz sorriu e ficou se perguntando quem havia mandado.

**JAJPJAJP**

Às dezesseis horas em ponto apareceram os enfermeiros com uma maca para levar o Major Padalecki. Jared o acompanhou e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando o Capitão entrou na ambulância e sentou ao seu lado.

- Boa tarde Major, Jared. – O Capitão brindou os dois com seu sorriso aberto, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. – Dormiu um pouco Major?

- Não. Eu não quero tomar remédio para dormir. – Disse o homem novamente tentando impor comando na voz.

- E você? – Jared negou, mas Jensen já sabia as respostas para suas perguntas, estava apenas mantendo a conversa. – Pela sua idade deve cursar alguma universidade...

- Sim, a NYU. Faço medicina, segundo ano. – Jared respondeu com orgulho e sorriu ao falar. A conversa serviu para distraí-lo do calor das pernas do Capitão que tocavam na dele.

- Sério? E vai se especializar em que? – Jensen estava interessado e encantado com as covinhas que surgiram no rosto cansado.

- Eu também quero ser neurocirurgião. – A timidez voltou, pois era a área do loiro.

- Major, me desculpe a audácia, mas o senhor está sendo injusto com o seu neto, logo teremos um neurocirurgião Jared Padalecki.

- Capitão, eu ficaria mais feliz se ele fosse igual ao senhor. Médico e militar. Mas sendo gay, espero que seja um excelente profissional, pelo menos isso.

- Chegamos. – Jensen anunciou. O local do exame era bem perto do hospital.

Os enfermeiros levaram o velho para a sala de exame, e Jensen convidou Jared para ver como era realizada a ressonância em uma cabine, onde ficavam os computadores para visualização das imagens.

- Capitão Collins. – Jensen bateu continência para o colega. – Deve lembrar-se de Jared Padalecki, ele será nosso futuro colega de profissão. Gostaria de sua permissão para que ele possa ver as imagens da ressonância do avô.

- Claro Capitão Ackles. – Misha sorriu de maneira cínica. Sabia das intenções do colega com toda essa atenção, pois eram amigos antes do exército.

Jared sentou ao lado de Misha que controlaria o aparelho e faria as imagens. Jensen se posicionou entre os dois, sentando em um banquinho.

Quando o exame começou Jensen ia explicando os procedimentos junto ao ouvido de Jared que prestava atenção, mas sentia o coração bater descontrolado pelo som da voz, pela respiração junto a sua pele e pelo hálito perfumado de hortelã com tutti-frutti do loiro.

O exame demorou mais do que o normal, por causa das observações de Jensen e das perguntas de Jared. O moreno demorou a levantar quando acabou, pois estava excitado e largou a canela na cadeira ao lado de propósito, para acalmar sua ereção.

- Capitão Ackles, o senhor me deixou excitado. - Misha comentou quando ficou sozinho com o colega. – Jensen, esse garoto já tem 18 anos? Você sabe de quem ele é filho, certo?

- Não te disse que ele está na NYU?

- Não, você disse que ele seria o nosso futuro colega de profissão, podia ser algum estudante do ensino médio sonhando em ser médico.

- Ele vai fazer 20 anos e cursa medicina na NYU, não se preocupe que não serei preso por comer aquele traseiro gostosinho. – Jensen sorriu e piscou para o amigo, que apenas balançou a cabeça. – Eu sei quem é o pai do garoto, e sabe que até o admiro por isso? Assumiu que é gay, mesmo tendo o pai que tem. – Gerald Padalecki era um dos oficiais que lutavam contra a permanência de gays nas forças armadas. - Até amanhã.

"_Quando_ _você vai tomar jeito?"_ Pensou Misha, vendo o loiro se afastar e se aproximar do rapaz que lhe olhava com admiração. _"Esse está no papo do loiro."_ Sorriu e voltou ao trabalho.

**JAJPJAJP**

Jared vez a viagem de volta, falando empolgado do exame e fazendo várias perguntas para Jensen que respondia com paciência, pois estava gostando do interesse do jovem.

- Você gostou dos chocolates? – Jensen perguntou quando o Major foi deixado de volta ao apartamento onde estava internado. Claro que essa pergunta ele fez longe do avô do jovem.

- Foi você quem mandou? – Jensen estranhou não a pergunta, mas o sorriso no rosto de Jared que morreu.

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Obrigado. – O jovem entrou no apartamento do avô, sem olhar para o Capitão. Que não entendeu nada.

**JAJPJAJP**

- Enfermeira, eu gostaria de falar com o Capitão Ackles. – Jared pediu aproveitando que os pais estavam visitando o avô. Queria tirar uma satisfação com Jensen.

- Ele deve estar na sala do oficial plantonista, no fim desse corredor.

- Obrigado. – Jared se dirigiu a sala indicada com o coração magoado.

- Entre. – A voz rouca do Capitão deu autorização para ele abrir a porta. – Jared? Que surpresa.

- Eu estou aqui para dizer que estou muito ofendido com a sua atitude. – Disse o moreno de uma vez só.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – Jensen levantou da cadeira de trás da mesa e ficou em pé na frente do moreno.

- Depois que descobriu que sou gay, fica me olhando de maneira estranha, me mandou chocolate, ficou esfregando sua perna na minha... – Jared deu um passo para trás quando o loiro se aproximou mais dele. – Eu não sou um promíscuo.

- Realmente sou culpado, eu fiz tudo isso, mas não é por que você é gay, mas sim por que _eu_ sou gay... Isso existe nas forças armadas realmente, não é invenção da imprensa. – Jensen sorriu ao ver os olhos arregalados do moreno. – Jared, não estou fazendo tudo isso por achar você promíscuo, e sim por que eu estou interessado, e como seu avô já me entregou o ouro, a parte de descobrir que gostamos da mesma fruta não foi necessária. Eu nunca tive intenção de te ofender, te chamar atenção sim e te seduzir com certeza. – Jared nesse momento estava encostado na porta como uma presa totalmente seduzida pelo seu predador. – Mas te ofender? – Repetiu. - Nunca. Acredita.

- Sim... Sim. – Jared teve de repetir, pois a primeira vez, nem ele ouviu. – O meu avô já aprontou outras dessas e às vezes tentam se aproveitar de mim, como se eu fosse um qualquer.

- Eu quero me aproveitar de você, não por ser um qualquer, pois se fosse o caso não abriria mão de um final de semana de folga por você. – Jensen não desviava os olhos dos de Jared, que mergulhava de tal maneira naqueles verdes cristalinos que sentia perder o fôlego.

- Como assim abriu mão de um final de semana? – Jared estava curioso.

- Tive que negociar com o Capitão Collins para ele me passar o caso do seu avô e assim chegar perto de você sem levantar suspeitas. Estou perdoado? Mesmo com todas as minhas más ou boas intenções? – Deu um sorriso de lado e uma piscadinha antes de completar. - Dependendo do ponto de vista.

- Está. – Jared sorriu, pois se sentiu lisonjeado com a informação, mesmo sabendo das intenções do Capitão.

- Ótimo. Agora eu vou te beijar, mas antes contarei até três, se não quiser, saia da minha frente e prometo te deixar em paz. – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Começando: Um... – Jensen sem lhe abraçar tomou a boca do moreno em um beijo molhado apenas com os lábios macios e pornográficos.

- Você não contou até três. – Jared falou quando o loiro interrompeu o beijo.

- Desculpa. – A voz rouca e baixa do loiro passou direto para o membro ereto do moreno que latejou preso na calça jeans. – Dois. – E Jensen segurou o moreno pela cintura beijando novamente seus lábios, agora invadindo sua boca de maneira atrevida e possessiva. – Desculpa outra vez, não cheguei ao três...

Dessa vez foi Jared quem lhe segurou o rosto e lhe beijou, meio afoito, desesperado, com as sensações enlouquecedoras que tomavam conta do seu corpo, algo que nunca havia sentido de maneira tão intensa.

- Uau! Calma. – Jensen disse quando o beijo foi interrompido por falta de ar no pulmão de ambos. – Então o meu gatinho é na verdade um leão. – Jared desviou o olhar envergonhado, pois percebeu que agarrava o loiro pelos quadris e se esfregava nele. – Nós vamos resolver nossa situação, não agora, e acredito que nem hoje, primeiro estou de serviço e segundo você está cansado, três dias sem dormir não é fácil para ninguém. Mas o mal entendido agora foi esclarecido?

- Sim. – Jared passeava com as mãos sem se perceber pelo tórax definido do Capitão coberto apenas pela camiseta de algodão verde oliva, e Jensen apenas fechou os olhos, curtindo os toques inexperientes do rapaz.

- Capitão Ackles, por favor, compareça ao posto de enfermagem. – Uma voz anunciou pelo alto falante em sua sala.

- O dever me chama. É nesses momentos que realmente amo o meu jaleco. – Jensen saiu da sala e deixou o moreno se recompor.

**JAJPJAJP**

- Boa noite Major, Jared. – O moreno apenas sorriu sem jeito e torceu para que seu avô não tivesse percebido a troca de olhares. – Major, o senhor precisa dormir.

- Eu não quero tomar nenhum remédio. – O Major foi categórico.

- Mas vai ter que tomar, é apenas uma injeção para os seus órgãos descansarem, pois assim eles irão entrar em colapso, e mesmo contra sua vontade, eu vou fazer isso. Certo combatente? – Jensen falava e aplicava o sedativo em uma das entradas do acesso usado para aplicar soro. Ele mesmo resolveu fazer isso mesmo sabendo que era papel das enfermeiras, pois o velho já tinha dado trabalho em outros momentos.

- Pelo menos não está me enganando como os outros. – Falou o Major conformado.

- Lhe enganar? O senhor não é criança, tem toda a capacidade de saber o que é bom ou ruim. – Jensen terminou de aplicar o remédio. – Agora vai ter o seu merecido descanso, e o seu neto também. – No apartamento existia uma cama usada para os acompanhantes.

- Não sei por que dormir, sempre achei que acompanhante de paciente, devia permanecer acordado. – O Major comentou olhando feio para o neto que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Quando existe uma real necessidade concordo, ou quando há troca. o Jared está aqui faz três dias e se continuar vai ter que ser internado também.

- Amanhã, o meu outro neto vem ficar comigo, Jeff, esse eu tenho orgulho. Macho de verdade, fuzileiro naval, vem passar as férias e ligou dizendo que vai substituir o Jared. – A voz do Major já estava aos pouco ficando baixa, até que calou mostrando que o remédio fez efeito.

- Agora Jared, se deite e durma um pouco. – Jensen se aproximou e fez um carinho em seu rosto. – Amanhã estou de folga. – Uma informação cheia de promessas. – Me dê o numero do seu celular. – Jared deu o numero e Jensen anotou em seu celular.

- Sim doutor. – Jared sorriu e se deitou. – Eu não me importaria de ficar internado e ser cuidado por você.

- Eu me importaria, pois quero cuidar de você, mas não aqui. – Jensen olhou para o velho verificando se realmente estava dormindo antes de depositar um leve beijo nos lábios de Jared que no reflexo segurou o Capitão pelo jaleco invadindo com a língua a boca do loiro transformando o beijo de boa noite em uma mensagem do tipo: Quero ser seu agora.

Jensen, com dificuldade, se afastou do rapaz que fez um biquinho injuriado, fazendo o Capitão rir. – A hora vai chegar. – E assim Ackles saiu do quarto, mas querendo ficar.

**JAJPJAJP**

- Sargento Alona, espero que o paciente esteja morrendo, para me acordar, logo hoje que eu preciso dormir. – Jensen levantou reclamando.

- Capitão Ackles, devo lembrá-lo que o senhor é o oficial plantonista. – Alona era amiga de Jensen. – E o motivo de lhe tirar do descanso, quando não deveria estar descansando, não é um paciente e sim o seu acompanhante. – A garota já tinha percebido o interesse do amigo em Jared.

- O que aconteceu? – O sono tinha sumido de Jensen.

- Ele pediu um remédio para relaxar e assim poder dormir, mas como não sou médica, disse para ele que viria falar com o plantonista. – Explicou Alona. – Que remédio posso dar para ele?

- Eu resolvo isso, tenho um remédio excelente. – Jensen vestiu o seu jaleco e seguiu para falar com o moreno ignorando o olhar reprovador do sargento Alona.

**JAJPJAJP**

- Jared, a enfermeira me disse que não consegue dormir. – Jensen sorriu com o olhar de expectativa do rapaz.

- Eu estou totalmente sem sono. – Jared mordeu os lábios, pois sentiu que estava se oferecendo em uma bandeja.

- Não é falta de sono, apenas seu corpo está muito tenso para relaxar. – Explicou Jensen se aproximando do rapaz. - Não acho certo lhe drogar, quando posso aplicar um remédio que o fará relaxar naturalmente. – Jensen o puxou para o banheiro.

O moreno se deixou levar e se entregou ao beijo exigente do Capitão. As mãos de Jensen apertavam suas costas em uma massagem que se não fosse pela situação diria que era relaxante.

- Vai doer muito? – Jared sabia da intenção do Capitão.

- Você nunca fez isso? – Jensen perguntou olhando para o moreno que apenas baixou a vista confirmando que era virgem. – Vou ter que mudar a dose do medicamento, vai ser apenas uma amostra grátis, a dose completa será aplicada com bastante calma. – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, enquanto invadia a calça de moletom do outro, constatando que o mesmo estava sem cueca.

- Mas se eu precisar da dose completa agora? – Jared percebeu que sua boca falava as vontades do seu corpo. Sentia que seu cérebro já estava derretido, pois era a única explicação, por estar praticamente implorando para ser possuído. Sentia que por ele já estaria de quatro, a sua sorte é que Jensen apesar de também estar louco de desejo, tinha mais controle.

- Garanto que essa dose será mais do que suficiente. - Jensen sentou no vaso sanitário e baixou a calça do moreno, fazendo seu membro pular rígido junto ao rosto do loiro. Jared em um reflexo, tentou puxar de volta a roupa, mas o loiro bateu na sua mão como se repreendesse uma criança.

- Hum... Que temos aqui? Parece delicioso. – O hálito quente de Jensen junto ao seu pênis lhe causava falta de ar.

Segurando com firmeza, mas sem machucar, Jensen fez um vai e vem bem lento fazendo Jared soltar pequenos e tímidos gemidos.

Jensen percorreu com a língua aquele mastro antes de colocá-lo todo na boca, sentindo a ponta em sua garganta, e assim que se acostumou com o tamanho, o loiro começou um vai e vem. Jared mordia a beira de sua camisa também de moletom, para evitar gritar de prazer, coisa praticamente impossível quando os dedos do Capitão procuraram a sua entrada mais íntima.

Jared reclamou quando Jensen interrompeu o boquete.

– Calma. – O loiro disse junto a sua boca, lhe mordendo os lábios antes de se aprofundar em um beijo. – Eu vou voltar a te ter em minha boca, e quero que goze no fundo da minha garganta, quero beber tudo que pode me oferecer. – O moreno quase chegou ao êxtase com aquelas palavras somadas com o trabalho dos dedos dentro si que agora eram dois. Abafou os gemidos no ombro do loiro quando este o tocou em um ponto que ele não imaginava que quando tocado, poderia produzir tanto prazer.

Jensen se sentou novamente e engoliu de uma vez o membro de Jared, em um movimento cadenciado, constante. A língua do loiro era uma cama macia, enquanto aquele músculo deslizava até o fundo de sua da garganta.

Jared se entregou ao momento e se deixou gozar da maneira que Jensen ordenara. O loiro nem pode curtir muito o sabor do moreno, pois sentiu esse desfalecer em seus braços, e se não fosse mais rápido o seu futuro amante teria ido ao chão.

Com carinho Jensen arrumou a roupa do moreno e lhe carregou. O rapaz era alto, mas não tão pesado, e o colocou na cama, o cobrindo.

O Capitão já ia embora quando Jared gemeu baixinho. O loiro voltou e como se estivesse encantado com a beleza do moreno, sentou em uma poltrona e ficou observando o jovem dormir.

Sorriu quando beijou os lábios do moreno e este correspondeu mesmo dormindo. _"Tão inocente_ _que me sinto até culpado, mas eu supero."_ Pensou. _"Ele_ _é tão inexperiente."_ Sentiu seu sangue acelerar ao lembrar-se das mãos afoitas tocando o seu corpo. _"Mas tem potencial, vou adorar ensinar."_ Sorria de maneira safada devido os pensamentos nada inocentes.

- Capitão Ackles. – O Major Fuller o chamou. Era o oficial do dia.

- Major. – Jensen bateu continência e saiu do quarto.

- O que faz ai?

- O acompanhante do Major Padalecki não conseguia dormir, mesmo depois de três dias acordado, então vim bater um papinho, para ele relaxar. – Explicou o loiro. – Mas já ia para a minha sala. A noite está calma.

- Seus lábios estão inchados Capitão. – O Major olhava sem conseguir disfarçar o interesse.

- Inchados? – Jensen tocou em sua boca e a língua atrevida lambeu um dos dedos, molhando levemente os lábios, ele adorava provocar. – Vou verificar. – Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou quando o homem apenas ficou lhe olhando.

- Não, dispensado.

- Boa noite Major. – O loiro seguiu pelo corredor rindo cinicamente. _"Ainda bem que tinha uma menta, caso contrário além de inchados estariam com cheiro de esperma."_

**JAJPJAJP**

O plantão de Jensen terminava às sete da manhã e como era sábado, tinha todo o final de semana de folga. Foi ao quarto do seu paciente preferido, ou melhor, do seu acompanhante predileto.

– Capitão, o senhor deu remédio para esse menino dormir? Já o chamei e nada. – Jensen ficou tentado a acordar Jared, mas o moreno podia demonstrar algo que no momento não estava interessado que o avô descobrisse.

- Nada muito forte, apenas um oral. – Jensen sorriu de lado pela resposta infame. – Major, estou saindo do meu plantão hoje e durante o final de semana ficará sob a responsabilidade do Capitão Collins, mas qualquer coisa estarei aqui, não se preocupe. - Nesse momento a porta abriu e um fuzileiro naval entrou juntamente com Misha.

- Capitão esse é meu outro neto, Jeff. Ele vai passar o final de semana comigo. – O Major realmente sentia orgulho desse neto, Jensen imaginou a barra que devia ser para Jared. – Acorda o teu irmão.

- Major, o Capitão Ackles já deve ter informado que ficarei com o senhor durante esse final de semana. Estávamos conversando sobre a sua situação e acreditamos que no mais tardar terça-feira estará de alta. – Explicou Misha.

- A sua alta está dependendo apenas do seu sono, não queremos passar nenhum sedativo, na sua idade iria diminuir sua qualidade de vida, pois ficaria dormindo a maioria do tempo e ninguém quer isso, então vamos tentar relaxar e descansar o corpo e a mente por meios próprios. – Jared nesse momento acordou e olhou diretamente para o Jensen ficando vermelho, mas todos, menos o loiro é claro, acharam que era pelo fato do quarto estar cheio.

- Bom dia maninho! – Jeff lhe desarrumou os cabelos. – Vou tomar o café do acompanhante, pois você vai para casa e a mamãe preparou um desjejum muito gostoso. Era para mim, porém preferir vir direto, vai lá e aproveita.

- Não, eu vou para o alojamento mesmo, tomo café no caminho. – Apesar de Jared morar na mesma cidade onde estudava, preferiu viver em uma das muitas irmandades da NYU.

- Se fosse para casa podia levar o meu carro. – Jeff sentou na cama olhando para o irmão.

- Não se preocupe tem uma parada aqui perto e depois pego o metrô, que chego mais rápido.

- Isso é para ficar na sem vergonhice, se fosse pelo menos com mulher... – Jensen e Misha resolveram se retirar, bateram continência para o velho que retribuiu orgulhoso e dispensou os médicos.

**JAJPJAJP**

- O velho persegue o neto por que é gay, mas aquele fuzileiro me olhou meio estranho, vai ver que ele foi mais esperto que o Jared. – Jensen estava na sala dos plantonistas conversando com Misha. – E escondeu que é gay.

- Jensen já te disse que você tem uma beleza... – Jensen sorriu para o amigo. – Que até um hétero convicto se sente uma bicha louca. Eu sou exemplo disso, e o Major Fuller também. – O moreno lhe deu uma piscadinha safada acompanhada de um sorriso cínico.

- Misha, você É uma bicha louca e Fuller toda vez que me vê, sinto que ele quer colocar o pau dele na minha boca. – Jensen fez uma careta de nojo.

- Todo homem que vê a tua boca quer colocar o pau dentro dela. – Jensen sorriu e balançou a cabeça, infelizmente ele sabia que era verdade. – Agora falando sério... – E loiro riu mais ainda, pois quando Misha dizia isso boa coisa não saía. – Sabe que a Vick está de resguardo, e acho que amigo é para dar uma mãozinha, no seu caso, uma boquinha, o que acha? – Jensen adorava o amigo, e a sua cara de pau que nem tremia ao falar certas coisas.

- Misha, às vezes, acho que quando fala assim não está brincando. – Jensen lhe disse sério antes de cair na gargalhada. – Mas cara, eu tenho me esperando um pau lindo, enorme, novinho e delicioso, acha que vou colocar a minha boca, sexy, gostosa, carnuda, em um pintinho velho e mole?

- Então Fuller, pode perder a esperança? – Misha perguntou com cara de pesar. – Mas como você sabe que é gostoso? Não me diga que já comeu?

- Claro que não, apenas provei. – Jensen deu uma piscadinha. – A refeição completa será agora. – E o loiro pegou o telefone. – Jared, me espere na parada de ônibus.

**JAJPJAJP**

Jared estava se despedindo do avô quando Jensen ligou. Sentiu que seu rosto ficou vermelho e por isso saiu rapidamente. Estava sentado na parada há cinco minutos quando um Jeep® Grand Cherokee Altitude cinza, com vidros escuros parou e a porta do passageiro abriu.

O moreno olhou para dentro do carro e viu o loiro vestido a paisana, o cabelo molhado indicava que tinha tomado banho. Quando sentou ao lado de Jensen, Jared sentiu o cheiro da loção pós barba, e correspondeu ao sorriso que o loiro lhe dava.

- Café da manhã. – Jensen entregou uma bandeja com um copo da Starbucks e uma rosca doce com creme de chocolate por cima. O loiro tinha encomendado antes de sair do hospital. – Café com creme duplo.

- Da maneira que eu gosto. Como sabia? – Jared se sentia especial ao lado do loiro, claro que poderia ser apenas uma transa, mas não importava, por que a forma que Jensen o olhava e o tratava eram únicas sob seu ponto de vista.

- Você tem jeito que curte doces. – Jensen dirigia devagar para Jared beber seu café sem problemas. – Tanto que em vez de talco usei açúcar. – O moreno sorriu. – Olha aquela placa, ela aponta o caminho da NYU, e o outro lado é para onde quero te levar, escolhe por onde eu vou, teu tempo é o tempo do sinal abrir.

Jared olhou para frente e depois para Jensen, confuso, pois quando entrou no carro achava que o seu destino estava traçado e agora ele poderia cair fora se quisesse.

Jensen puxou a cabeça do moreno e com a língua limpou o creme do canto da boca deste.

– Sinal aberto, o tempo de resposta acabou. – E o loiro virou o carro em direção oposta da NYU. – Se considere um prisioneiro de guerra.

- Um prisioneiro vai contra vontade. – Jared colocou o copo seco de café em um saco de lixo que existia dentro do carro. Jensen sorriu e pegou a mão de Jared, a levando a seus lábios e dando um beijo, depois a depositando em sua coxa.

Jensen dirigia e sorria ao sentir as mãos de Jared o acariciarem, mas com receio. Ficava encantado com o jeito tímido, mas abusado do rapaz.

Quando Jensen entrou em um estacionamento de hotel, Jared apertou sua coxa, parecendo que nesse momento o moreno se deu conta do que ia acontecer ali, mas não falou nada, pois o medo era bem menor que o desejo, tanto que olhou de maneira interrogativa para o loiro quando este deu o retorno no carro voltando para a pista.

- Vai me libertar?

- Não, vou trocar de cativeiro. – Jensen resolveu levar Jared para a casa dele, pois achou que o moreno merecia algo mais íntimo, e não exposto em um quarto de hotel qualquer, apesar de pensar em levá-lo para uma suíte, e passar a manhã toda com ele, agora passaria o dia e a noite, o levando de volta a NYU, antes do jogo. Essa sua atitude o fez lembrar-se de Misha.

**Flash Back On**

- Vou tomar um banho e ficar bem cheiroso, pois prevejo uma manhã maravilhosa cheia de prazeres. – Jensen pegava sua mochila para ir ao banheiro.

- Jensen, essa rapaz parece que é virgem. – Misha não concordava com a atitude do amigo.

- Ele é! Alguém tem que cumprir a missão. Portanto estou me voluntariando. – Misha balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Espero que você fique de quatro.

- Não vejo nenhum problema em ficar de quatro. – Jensen era muito cínico quando queria, um bom amigo, mas muito safado em termos de relacionamento.

- De quatro e com os quatro pneus arriados. – Completou o Capitão Collins.

- Isso é uma praga? – O loiro perguntou abrindo a porta da sala dos oficiais plantonistas.

- Você decide se isso acontecer... – Jensen não respondeu e apenas saiu da sala.

**Flash Back Off**

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou, pois o loiro sorria sozinho.

- Uma lembrança. – Jensen olhou para Jared e lhe acariciou o rosto. – Jared hoje você vai realizar o sonho do seu avô.

- O sonho do meu avô? – Jared retirou a mão da perna do loiro preocupado. – Vou deixar de ser homossexual? – Será que Jensen era algum louco homofóbico que estava o levando para uma armadilha?

- Espero que não, isso ficaria muito ruim para a minha reputação. – Jensen entendeu o que passou na cabeça do moreno e estacionou no meio fio. – Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-lo e nem fazer o que não quiser. – E lhe deu um beijo, apenas um simples roçar de lábios.

- Mas qual é o sonho?

- Depois te falo! – Jensen sorriu de maneira enigmática e seguiu.

**JAJPJAJP**

Quando Jensen entrou na pequena estrada que dava acesso a sua casa, um carro da policia lhe deu sinal para parar.

- O que foi xerife? Não estava correndo.

- Vamos assistir o jogo na tua casa. – Chris Kane era o xerife do condado e amigo do loiro.

- Claro! Mas vocês vão levar as cervejas. – Falou o loiro.

- Jensen, você é meu amigo, mas quero ver a identidade do teu acompanhante. – Disse Kane encarando Jared que apenas sorriu.

- Ele vai fazer 20 anos – Jensen informou indignado.

- Então por que você está levando ele para tua casa? Você nunca leva ninguém para tua casa. – Chris estava surpreso.

- Meus amigos vão à minha casa. – Jensen estava meio sem jeito.

- Realmente ele é teu amigo, ninguém come inimigo! – Kane saiu dando gargalhada. - À noite a gente se fala.

Jared ficou vermelho feito um pimentão e Jensen estranhou sua falta de preocupação em o moreno se iludir ou não, se sentia até feliz por este saber que realmente não era qualquer um.

Jensen morava em Staten Island e normalmente levava 40 minutos para chegar a Manhattan, mas com a companhia de Jared nem notou o tempo da viagem. Achou que ficaria agoniado para chegar logo em casa e arrancar as roupas do outro, mas apesar de tímido Jared era um rapaz inteligente e de conversa agradável, e somando a mão quente na sua coxa, o sorriso fácil, as descobertas das coisas em comum, os toques disfarçados de carinho do moreno e os toques abusados do loiro, no geral a viagem foi mais do que agradável, até quando enfrentaram um pequeno engarrafamento.

Jensen tinha um chalé na beira da praia, mas cercado de árvores, deixando o local com uma excelente privacidade, todo avarandado, com vários ambientes e dois pisos.

No piso de baixo não existiam parede separando a sala da cozinha, um quarto de hóspede, e a área de serviço. No segundo piso apenas um quarto, o do Jensen, com duas paredes em vidro fumê, mas existiam cortinas para dar privacidade. O acesso ao quarto era pelo mezanino, onde tinham almofadas e um Micro System, ao final de uma escada de madeira.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – A vontade do Jensen era agarrar Jared e tirar a roupa dele ali mesmo, mas o moreno olhava para os lados como se tivesse admirando, mas na verdade estava tentando disfarça a timidez.

- Pela manhã, não é muito bom.

- Tem razão, vem conhecer o resto da casa. – Se houvesse uma legenda, estaria escrito, vem conhecer o quarto. Jared percebeu e olhou para o mezanino. – Não vai querer correr agora? Vai? – O moreno se assustou ao sentir Jensen junto as suas costas.

- Não. – O moreno virou de frente para Jensen e o encarou. O loiro retirou a franja que empatava a visão dos olhos de Jared, e com a mesma mão o segurou pela nuca, enquanto com o braço, lhe lançava a cintura. O jovem sabia que ia ser beijado, então apenas fechou os olhos e ofereceu os lábios. O Capitão não perdeu tempo e tomou o que lhe era oferecido.

Jensen explorava cada canto daquela boca inocente, saborosa e atrevida. Jared queria participar ativamente, tanto que invadiu a boca do loiro, e quando o ar começou a faltar, o beijo interrompido. O moreno segurou os lábios carnudos de Jensen entre os seus, deixando assim uma distância mínima para respirarem.

Com um sorriso maroto, mostrando suas covinhas Jared correu escada acima, parando junto a uma porta de vidro que dava acesso ao quarto, mas foi prensada junto a ela por Jensen que o seguiu assim que recuperou da surpresa da falsa fuga do moreno.

- Você está quase aonde eu quero que esteja. – Jensen lhe mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Vamos entrar.

- Você não tem medo de que fiquem te espionando? – Jared estava impressionado com as paredes de vidro.

- Não, elas são fumê e durante o dia quem está de fora não vê quem está dentro e a noite fecho as cortinas. – Jensen estava colado nas costas do moreno e retirava a jaqueta dele ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

- Eu queria tomar um banho. No hospital eu tomei, mas parece que não é a mesma coisa.

- Claro, o banheiro é ali, vou pegar um roupão para você. – Jensen lhe cheirou e mordeu a nuca o deixando arrepiado, enquanto apontava para o canto do quarto onde existia apenas uma porta envidraçada e se podia ver o chuveiro.

- Jensen a porta do banheiro é de vidro!

- Eu sei, eu moro aqui. – O loiro brincou, pois sabia qual era o problema.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem. – Com um controle remoto Jensen escureceu o vidro. – Pronto, o mesmo esquema, você vai me ver, mas eu não vou ver você.

Jared agradeceu e entrou no banheiro, Jensen voltou a clarear o vidro assim que o moreno entrou, e ficou se deliciando com cada peça de roupa que este tirava.

O moreno olhou em direção a Jensen e estranhou o olhar do loiro. Parecia que o estava vendo, mas ele viu que do lado de fora não se via nada.

Jensen começou a tirar a sua roupa e o moreno, que já estava completamente nu, ficou observando o loiro com olhos gulosos, nem procurou disfarçar o desejo, achando que não era observado, e assim que o Capitão ficou pelado, Jared começou a se tocar. O loiro sorriu e fez o mesmo.

Com o aumento das sensações ambos ficaram de joelhos. Para Jensen essa masturbação assistida foi perfeita, pois estava com tesão acumulado, e para Jared também, devido sua ansiedade.

Jensen se levantou primeiro e entrou no banheiro.

– O que você está fazendo ajoelhado ai?

- O mesmo que estava fazendo lá fora? – Isso era o que encantava Jensen. O jeito tímido, mas com um que de atrevimento.

- E por que não me chamou? – Jensen lhe ajudou a ficar de pé. – Poderia lhe dar uma mãozinha. – O loiro não confessou que estava lhe observando o tempo todo.

Embaixo do chuveiro os braços de Jensen se multiplicaram, Jared sentiu a exploração do seu corpo por todos os lugares. Eram mãos nas suas costas, entre suas nádegas, lhe masturbando, acariciando seus testículos, dedos lhe penetrando, boca lhe beijando, mordendo seu pescoço, chupando seus mamilos, descendo por seu corpo. Era enlouquecedor as sensações em seu corpo, e ele se via envolvido por ondas de puro prazer.

Jensen não conseguia parar de tocar, beijar, explorar, morder, provar... Ele queria marcar a pele do moreno, deixar suas digitais em cada centímetro, e Jared, mesmo sem toda a experiência do loiro o tocava de um jeito único, meio inocente, meio safado, mas que arrancava gemidos de prazer do Capitão.

Em um dado momento Jensen parou todas as carícias e abraçou forte o moreno, encaixando seus corpos de tal maneira que pareciam apenas uma pessoa.

- O que foi? – Jared estava ofegante e não entendeu por que o loiro parou, mesmo adorando estar envolvido naqueles braços.

- Eu estava para fazer uma loucura com você. – Jensen sussurrou, sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal.

- Eu quero que você faça uma loucura comigo. – Jensen o apertou mais, antes de lhe encarar e tomar sua boca em um beijo urgente, esmagador, e Jared imaginou se o seu corpo aguentaria tanto desejo que o loiro demonstrou naquele beijo.

- Não fala assim. – Jensen falou quando interrompeu o beijo para lhe morder o pescoço.

- E se eu fizer assim. – Jared se afastou um pouco do loiro, deslizou sobre o abdômen definido do Capitão e tocou pela primeira vez no membro de Jensen. O moreno suspendeu a respiração em expectativa, o envolveu com sua mão e sorriu quando o loiro fechou os olhos, se sentindo poderoso ao ouvir um gemido escapar dos lábios pornográficos, quando começou um lento e firme vai e vem, pois ter aquele homem feito, lindo e gemendo por ele lhe deu toda segurança que precisava naquele momento.

Quando Jared sentiu o pré-gozo do Capitão se ajoelhou.

– Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – Jensen segurou sua cabeça antes que o moreno atingisse o seu alvo.

- Quero sentir o teu sabor. – Jared primeiro lambeu a cabeça provando aquele líquido, e como se tivesse achado delicioso, envolveu a glande com a boca, enfiando a língua na abertura como se buscasse por mais.

Jensen se surpreendia com o tanto de prazer que aquele rapaz inexperiente estava lhe proporcionando, parecia algo que vinha de dentro para fora, nenhum amante tinha conseguido tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Jared aos poucos engolia o falo de Jensen, mas pela falta de habilidade e por causa do tamanho não conseguia colocar tudo na boca, mas tentava, o loiro gemia ao ver parte de seu membro sumir na boca macia do moreno e com curiosidade observou Jared melecar seu dedos e procurarem sua entrada entre as nádegas.

- Não foi assim que eu te ensinei... Um de cada vez. – Jensen falou quando Jared forçou dois dedos de uma vez só no loiro.

- Desculpa. – Jared ficou sem jeito, Jensen sorriu e lhe puxou pela nuca o ajudando levantar.

- Sem problemas, depois você repete a lição, vamos acabar o banho. – Jensen não se cansava de olhar, de beijar, de tocar o rosto do moreno, sorrindo encantado quando este também sorria.

Jensen saiu do banheiro e pegou uma toalha no armário, a entregando ao moreno. Pegou uma para ele e enquanto ambos se enxugavam, não conseguiam parar de olhar para o corpo um do outro.

Jensen foi o primeiro a jogar sua toalha para o lado. Pegou uma das mãos de Jared, e o puxou para os seus braços, novamente o beijou e o guiou para sua cama.

Jensen o deitou, e ficou em pé admirando aquele corpo nu que pretendia fazê-lo seu.

- Te olhando assim, não sei nem por onde começar. - Jared se calou diante da intensidade do olhar e se deixou examinar. Com as pontas dos dedos Jensen foi lhe acariciando o rosto, descendo pelo peito passando pelo abdômen, sexo, coxas, pés e fez o percurso de volta, antes de se deitar sobre ele.

Se apoiando com os cotovelos na cama ficou na altura do rosto de Jared. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, e o loiro beijou seus olhos, descendo pelo seu rosto, até alcançar sua boca.

Jared abraçou o corpo de pelos dourados e sardas adoráveis, e abriu as pernas o acomodando entre elas.

Jensen abandonou os lábios que estavam se tornando um vício para ele e foi descendo pelo pescoço de Jared deixando um rastro de fogo sobre a pele deste. Novamente ondas de prazer desconhecidas até o momento o invadiam e faziam o moreno se remexer sob o corpo do mais velho, enlouquecendo o loiro.

A respiração de Jared acelerava à medida que Jensen descia com a boca. Arqueou o corpo quando os lábios do loiro começaram a lhe sugar o membro que latejava de tão duro, mas logo essa carícia foi abandonada e sua boca foi novamente invadida pela língua atrevida que desde o dia anterior apenas lhe dava prazer seja com palavras ou passeando por sua pele.

Jensen pegou camisinhas e lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira enquanto podia pensar, e com uma considerável quantidade começou a preparar o moreno para recebê-lo. As mãos de Jared o tocavam, incendiando ainda mais o Capitão, que fechava os olhos ao sentir seus dedos sendo esmagados pelos músculos do rapaz. Não via a hora de ter seu membro ali recebendo aquela massagem.

Jared começou a buscar mais contato com os três dedos que o alargavam, o exploravam e o enlouquecia.

Jensen prendeu a respiração em expectativa, quando sua glande forçou a entrada no canal tão desejado. Ele invadia o moreno devagar, e o segurou pela cintura quando este quis fugir devido à dor sentida.

- Não quero mais. – Jared disse com lágrimas escorrendo dos belos olhos azuis esverdeados.

- Infelizmente não posso recuar agora. – Jensen lhe falou de maneira carinhosa mais firme, e sem parar a penetração.

- Por que não? - Jared sentia que estava sendo cortado ao meio.

- Primeiro que está muito gostoso, quente, apertado e realmente estou adorando. – Jensen agora estava parado, mas totalmente envolvido pelo corpo de Jared. – E segundo vai melhorar muito, confia em mim. – Se deitou sobre o corpo do moreno, lhe beijou levemente os lábios e com a ponta da língua lambeu as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Com uma das mãos começou a lhe bombear o membro que estava já meio flácido. – Logo estará pedindo mais. – Jared lhe olhou de maneira incrédula.

Assim que Jared se acalmou e Jensen percebeu seu membro novamente duro em sua mão, começou a se mexer levemente, procurando acertar o ponto de prazer do moreno, que aconteceu na segunda estocada, quando Jared gemeu baixinho um "faz de novo", fazendo surgir um sorriso cínico no rosto do loiro.

Jensen continuava a mexer com o seu corpo colado ao de Jared, observando o rosto do moreno e se deliciando com a mudança de expressões de dor para prazer, quando este começou a mexer seu corpo buscando o ritmo do loiro, o Capitão lhe beijou agora abafando os gemidos de puro deleite.

- Mais, quero mais, por favor! – Jared cravava seus dedos na costa do loiro, o arranhando a cada arremetida. – Não! – O moreno gritou em desespero quando o loiro saiu de dentro dele.

Jared não precisou protestar mais, pois Jensen voltou a penetrá-lo com força, atingindo bem em sua próstata o fazendo gemer alto de prazer. As dores estavam esquecidas, e seu corpo estava em êxtase.

Jensen envolveu o corpo moreno pela cintura, intensificando o ritmo e Jared segurou seu próprio membro em um vai e vem que foi interrompido pelo loiro. – Não! Quero que goze apenas com meu pau dentro de você.

As mãos de Jared tentavam se segurar no colchão, repuxavam os lençóis, no quarto apenas o baque surdo do encontro dos corpos, os gritos e gemidos de ambos.

Jensen segurava o orgasmo, queria que o seu jovem parceiro gozasse primeiro, queria sentir aquele corpo estremecer, ouvir o grito da chegada ao êxtase do moreno, mas estava difícil se controlar.

- Jensen eu vou morrer. – Foi a única coisa que ele pensava com a intensidade do prazer sentido, não que ele se importasse de morrer daquela maneira.

- Não. – Jensen sorriu e diminuiu o ritmo apenas para responder. – Você vai conhecer o paraíso, mas vivo. – Voltou com força total nos movimentos.

Jared sorriu, pois seu paraíso se chamava Jensen Ackles e tinha os mais belos olhos verdes vistos. E sorrindo alcançou o clímax. Todos seus músculos se contraíram e relaxaram imediatamente, o Capitão estava certo, devia estar mesmo no paraíso.

Jensen gozou logo em seguida em uma estocada profunda, sentindo as contrações dos músculos de Jared, e perdido no sorriso do moreno.

Jared abraçou o loiro acariciando suas costas e sentindo os carinhos do Capitão em seus cabelos, as respirações aos poucos voltando ao normal. Jensen se manteve dentro do moreno.

- É sempre tão... – Jared procurou palavras. – Tão... Intenso. Vai ser sempre assim? Por que eu demorei tanto? Isso é muito bom, melhor do que masturbação... É incrível. – O moreno disparou a falar, coisa que Jensen percebeu que o outro fazia quando não conseguia uma definição exata de algo.

- Jared... Existe sexo ruim também, se eu não tivesse sido cuidadoso, acho que sua primeira vez teria sido péssima, e entre homens, o cuidado e o preparo, são essenciais. – Jensen interrompeu. – Mas comigo, sempre será maravilhoso. – Jared riu do convencimento do loiro. - Vamos tomar outro banho? – Jensen convidou. – Estou quase endurecendo dentro de você novamente. – O loiro saiu de dentro do moreno, retirou a camisinha e a jogou no lixo.

Quando Jensen saiu do seu corpo, Jared sentiu falta, mas não disse nada, segurou a mão que o loiro lhe estendia e sentou reclamando de dor. – Será que eu consigo andar?

- Posso te carregar, fiz isso ontem. – Jared negou, mas aceitou o apoio e andando mais devagar que o normal seguiu para o banheiro.

- Acho que ficarei andando esquisito e todo mundo vai saber que eu dei. – Jensen sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás com a preocupação do moreno.

O loiro ligou o chuveiro e ficaram abraçados trocando beijos molhados, passeando com as mãos pelo corpo um do outro, pareciam que nem tinha acabado de transar, o fogo continuava ali intacto.

- O sabonete caiu. – Jensen falou de maneira safada no ouvido do moreno.

Jared em vez de virar de costas para pegar, se ajoelhou e capturou o pênis de Jensen que já estava duro. O moreno começou em um vai e vem e novamente com os dedos melados de saliva procurou a entrada do Capitão, e massageando aos poucos e com calma, o penetrou. Jensen estava adorando fazer parte das descobertas do moreno.

- Estou fazendo direitinho? – Jared perguntou com o seu jeitinho tímido safado.

- Está sim. – Gemeu o loiro, e segurou seu pênis enfiando novamente da boca do moreno. O moreno enquanto sugava o loiro também se masturbava.

- Goza na minha boca. – Pediu Jared. E voltou a sugar o loiro que agora buscava a boca do moreno, mas também se jogava contra os dois dedos que lhe penetravam.

Quando Jensen gozou, suas pernas ficaram bambas e se ajoelhou junto ao moreno, o beijando sentindo seu próprio sabor nos lábios deste e substituiu a mão que o masturbava pela sua. Jared logo se derramou entre gemidos abafados por beijos que não conseguiam para de trocar.

Jensen arrumou a cama e ambos se deitaram novamente, Jared deitado sobre o peito do loiro. – Qual o sonho do meu avô que eu realizarei aqui com você?

- Já realizou. – Jensen sorria safado.

- Já? Qual foi? – Jared levantou a cabeça para encarar o loiro.

- Serviu o exército, e digo que merece até uma medalha pelos serviços prestados. – Jensen falou sério antes de jogar a cabeça e rir de maneira gostosa.

O telefone da casa do loiro começou a tocar e Jensen atendeu. Era Steve, um amigo que também viria assistir o jogo hoje.

- Jensen, eu quero saber se hoje a noite na hora do jogo, vamos poder xingar e chamar palavrão?

- E por que não poderiam? – O loiro estranhou a pergunta, mas vindo de seus amigos esperou a piadinha.

- O Chris disse que você está com criança em casa. – Steve começou a rir e ao fundo outras risadas.

- Por que vocês não vão...

- Já vamos. – Interrompeu o amigo.

- Ótimo, então não atrapalha quem está fazendo. – E desligou o telefone, sorrindo. – Idiotas.

- Também tenho amigos assim. – Jared comentou.

- Fico feliz por você, afinal, o que seria da vida sem os amigos idiotas?

- Por falar neles tenho de ligar para saber onde vamos assistir ao jogo.

- Você já quer ir embora? – Jensen percebeu que não queria que o moreno fosse.

- Ainda não. Queria você de novo. – E Jared se esfregou no loiro.

- Não está dolorido?

- Só um pouquinho.

- Eu queria que você ficasse e assistisse ao jogo comigo. Claro que só se quiser.

- Eu quero.

- Então fechado, na segunda eu te levo para NYU.

- Segunda? – Jared estava surpreso.

- Tem alguma coisa para fazer?

– Tenho um trabalho para apresentar, falta pouca coisa, ter ficado acordado durante três dias pelo menos ajudou nisso.

- Eu te ajudo a terminar.

- Se for assim, sou todo teu até segunda. – Jared lhe beijou levemente, e quando foi se afastar Jensen aprofundou o ato.

Jensen não estava preocupado que o moreno pudesse se iludir, não parecia ser o feitio dele, principalmente da forma como agiu sem esperar nada dele, e nem tinha medo de se apaixonar, não tinha problemas com amor, paixão, apenas não tinha vivido ainda a experiência. Teve alguns relacionamentos, mas nada sério ou traumático, e se isso acontecesse, o moreno era uma opção excelente para viver um grande amor. Com certeza se as palavras de Misha se concretizassem seria uma benção.

Jared estava feliz por ficar com o loiro o final de semana, mas não estava fazendo planos de casamento. Quando decidiu que iria até o fim com o Capitão veio sem ilusão, e o que viesse era lucro. Se um grande amor surgisse daquela aventura, ótimo, caso contrário, seria uma excelente lembrança e aprendizado.

- Muito bem, acho que tem um mastro esperando por você. O país precisa do seu serviço soldado. – Jensen falou ao interromper o beijo.

Jared pegou o lubrificante, colocou nos dedos do loiro e enquanto este o preparava, lhe encapava o pênis.

- Tudo pela pátria. – Jared estava sentando no membro de Jensen que lhe ajudava lhe segurando a cintura.

- Agora sim, tudo pela pátria. – Jared gritou, pois Jensen o penetrou totalmente. - Respeite o seu superior. – E deu uma palmada no morenoquando este ia xingá-lo.

Devagar Jared começou a cavalgar e logo Jensen o atingia no botão do prazer.

- Não sei se serei temporário, ou se vou engajar, mas estou adorando servir o exército. – Jared falou entre gemidos.

- Do jeito que você é aplicado, acredito que vai seguir carreira. – Jensen sentou e abraçou o corpo do moreno que apoiou as mãos nos ombros sardentos intensificando os movimentos.

E novamente o quarto se encheu de gemidos, suspiros, gritos e palavras desconexas de prazer, dois corpos suados buscando o êxtase, duas almas livres, sem preconceitos, sem traumas, tão parecidas que até pareciam gêmeas.

**JAJPJAJP**

**N.A.: **Eu fiquei apaixonada por esses personagens, tanto que quase mudo a proposta de uma one-short safadinha, para uma long, ou com mais capítulos, porém acredito que essa primeira parte terminou de maneira perfeita (desculpem a falta de modéstia! Srsrsrsrrs). Não sei se um dia irei escrever outras histórias com eles, ou apenas deixarei vocês usarem a imaginação do futuro dos dois. Obrigada para quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui, mais uma vez obrigada Claudia e Mary espero que o seu prêmio a tenha agradado, senão terei de fazer outra...

Mil Biejos!


End file.
